1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine in which a symbol involving possibility of winning prize is illuminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, in a gaming machine adopting coins used exclusively for the gaming machine as a game value for a slot machine, a roulette machine, a card game machine, or the like, a player is able to start a predetermined game by inputting one or more coins into the gaming machine. When the player wins the game, a prize is awarded. Further, such a gaming machine typically runs a plurality of types of games to avoid making the game boring. For example, there is a gaming machine in which, when a predetermined condition is met during a first game which is the base game, a second game which is so-called feature game (bonus game, free game or the like) is run subsequent to the first game. Such a traditional gaming machine is disclosed, for example, in the specifications of U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709, or the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013. Further, US 2002002584 (United States Patent Application), discloses a feature game as the second game. In this feature game, the number of free games is randomly determined or a predetermined number of free games are set. Further, for example, the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 326336/2006 (Tokukai 2006-326336) describes that when a combination of symbols to result in a prize awarding occurs, the backlight provided to the reels of the slot machine is lighted.
However, in a gaming machine that runs the first game and the second game, as in the above mentioned gaming machine, the second game tends to be the same and boring, and the effect provided by the backlight also tends to be boring.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine with an improved entertainment characteristic, in which a symbol involving possibility of winning prize is illuminated by a backlight.